


A Duck is a Duck

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Ducks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a very dapper duck. Dapper enough to catch the eye of a beautiful swan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Duck is a Duck

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is Crystal's fault. She is beta'ing something I have in progress and I asked her to take a look. She texts me back, "Happy Blaine isn't being a duck to Kurt anymore." Then I get, "Dick DAMN auto correct!" But it was too late, duck!Blaine, the dapper water fowl was born. 
> 
> Check out the awesome art created by [rinle](http://rinle.livejournal.com/)! [ART](http://images21.fotki.com/v755/photos/3/1910053/10725295/glee013001-vi.jpg)

Blaine was a dapper duck, always wearing his bowtie and spats, never a feather out of place. Even when he was jumping and flapping around, a considerable amount of Dapper Dan Duck Feather Gel kept his wings and tail in order. 

He played with the other ducks and he was mostly well liked, even if they sometimes found him a bit odd. The mean geese would try to pick on him sometimes, but ducks stuck together. They had solidarity. They had brotherhood. They were a flock in the truest sense of the word. 

Blaine wanted nothing more than to be a duck until he saw him. Oh, he was beautiful. Long and sleek with a curved neck and snow white feathers. Every move he made was graceful. 

“Who are they?” Blaine whispered in awe, nudging Mercedes, the duck next to him. 

“Oh,” she sniffed dismissively, “those are the swans. They think they’re better than everybody.” 

Well, they kind of are, Blaine thought. 

It took several days, but he finally got up the courage to approach the prettiest swan of all. “Uh, hi.” 

“Hello.” 

“I’m Blaine. I’m a duck!” 

“I can see that,” the swan told him, clearly amused. “My name is Kurt. What are you doing so far away from your flock, duck named Blaine?” 

“Well, I wanted to meet you. You’re so pretty,” Blaine gushed. 

“Thank you. I am fabulous. It’s true. Would you like to swim together?” 

Blaine nodded and they set off gliding across the pond, Kurt with considerably more grace. Another of the swans swam close. 

“Who is this?” she asked. 

“Quinn, this is Blaine. He says he’s a duck,” Kurt told her with just a bit of mirth in his voice. Blaine nodded eagerly. 

“You look very smart in your bowtie,” she said, and then glided away. 

“She seems nice,” Blaine said. 

“Yes, strange, that’s not like her.” Kurt shook his head. “Best not to think about it. I’m sure I’ll find out what she’s thinking soon enough.” He pointed out the two other swans with his beak. “That’s Mike and that’s Brittany. We’re all swans of a feather.” He chuckled at his own joke. “Those two black swans are Santana and Tina.” 

“I guess that makes it easy to pair up, boy-girl, girl-boy.” He thought about that for a moment. “Wait, there’s too many girls.” 

“Some of the girls pair up,” Kurt told him. 

“And you? Who are you paired with?” 

Kurt smiled at him. “No one yet.” 

“Then there’s someone out there you like?” 

“There might be.”

“Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!” Blaine flapped his wings just a bit in his excitement. 

“Perhaps, but not today.” 

Kurt and Blaine spent many mornings and long afternoons swimming together. The other ducks weren’t really sure what to make of Kurt. The other swans thought Blaine to be cute. 

Soon, too soon, the days were getting colder and it was time to move on from the pond. The ducks were preparing to head south, but the swans planned to stay for a bit. There was some preening of their wing feathers to be done. 

On the morning there were to set out, Blaine waddled over to where Kurt nested on the bank, taking in the sun’s rays. 

“This is nice.”

“It is, isn’t it.” 

“I, uh, have to go,” Blaine told him, bobbing his head apologetically. “I’m going to miss you. Tons! Lots! I’m going to miss you lots and lots!” 

“Don’t go.” 

“What?”

“Stay with us.”

“Why? I mean, I’m not a swan.” 

“But, you’re oh so dapper and we’d love to have you.” Kurt took a deep breath. “I’d love to have you. Stay. Stay with me.” 

“Oh.” Blaine shuffled his feet for a moment. “Yeah, I want to stay.” 

Kurt extended a wing and Blaine cuddled up under it, sharing their body heat. 

The ducks left, flying south, and assuring Blaine they would see him again someday. They were all a bit surprised, but very happy for him. Blaine couldn’t be happier. After that, he could always be found somewhere near Kurt, usually under his wing. They swam together and played together and grew old together. 

The End.


End file.
